


Seeking Laughter

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Healthy Polyamory, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Quidditch, Tickling, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Harry, Cho, and Cedric have a great dynamic.





	Seeking Laughter

In Quidditch, Seekers were usually the small, quick, and observant ones on the team, making them capable of noticing the Snitch first and catching it faster than the other team.

While Harry wasn’t very observant, he was certainly small (about the same height as Hermione, and even skinnier) and quick on a broom. Cho was the observant one, always catching a shift in Cedric’s facial expression or the way Harry fought within himself to either shy away from or melt right into their touches. And Cedric was the fast one, his reflexes greater than catlike. Always the one to jump at the chance to grab a hand of either partner, always jumping at opportunities.

The three of them together made a pretty perfect Seeker, though maybe with Draco Malfoy in the mix they would achieve an even higher skill level. Not that any of them would want that though. Malfoy wouldn’t exactly fit too nicely in their little relationship with his pretty shit opinions and sneering face. None of them would deny his Quidditch skill though.

Unsurprisingly, Quidditch came up among the three of them often. It was a shared passion between them, and both Cho and Cedric found great pleasure in educating Harry, the only one not raised on magic, about the histories of many famous players and matches. Cho would usually tell the story while Cedric dramatically reenacted moves behind her, making Harry laugh until his face ached from the neverending grin the two seemed to bring him.

But sometimes, when the world had been just a little too much for them all, between class and practice and essays and the impending doom surrounding the entire Wizarding World, of course, they would simply find a secluded place; perhaps the Room of Requirement or a quiet place beneath a tree on the grounds.

However, on a chilly morning after breakfast, most students opted to stay inside and do work by the fire, so the three of them wrapped their scarves around their necks, each a different House color, and lay back against the grass of the empty Quidditch field.

Cheeks and noses turned rosy with the cold, but cuddled together they kept substantially warm. Harry was squished between the two of them, head nestled into Cedric’s chest as Cho hugged him around the waist. And silence was comfortable, and though his face wasn’t frozen into a smile, the warmth in his chest and the fluttering feeling in his belly were enough to prove how happy the two made him.

But knowing Cedric’s slightly hyper nature, Harry’s need to be kept away from his own thoughts, and Cho’s love of filling the space with the sound of humming or random comments, the peace was not going to last. But what really triggered the abrupt end to silence was Harry’s sharp intake of breath as Cho’s fingers swept over his hip in what was meant to be a relaxing, sweet touch.

Cho was the first to speak. “You’re ticklish,” she stated simply. No question, no pondering. She put the facts together and said what she meant. How very Ravenclaw.

Harry flushed, though it wasn’t because of the cold. “Maybe,” he said, seeing no point in lying yet too embarrassed to admit it outright. When he looked to Cedric, he was grinning.

“Maybe?” the Hufflepuff boy asked teasingly, eyebrows raised.

Cho’s fingers were repeating the same soft action against his hip, and Harry sucked in his breath in an attempt to hold his composure together for just a moment-

It didn’t last. Cedric was launching an attack on his stomach within seconds, and Cho’s touches, though still gentle, grew more unbearable as she explored along his waistline, up his sides, and even added a squeeze at his hip which made him squeak.

“You guys are mean,” Harry whined through the fit of giggles that consumed him.

“Oh, really?” Cho asked.

“Yehes!”

“And you’re adorable,” Cedric said, his breath against Harry’s ear only adding to the unbearable sensations wracking his nerves.

Harry buried his face in his scarf, squirming to no avail though he didn’t really want to get away too desperately.

“I think this is the hardest I’ve ever heard him laugh, Ced.”

“RIght? I think it’s quite cute, wouldn’t you say?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“Shush!”

They stopped after a moment, letting him catch his breath.

He couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed.

***

Ever since his two partners had discovered his sensitivity, Harry found their fingers looking to exploit it more often than not. It wasn’t like it really bothered him. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it, knowing that they liked to make him laugh and have their hands on him (in the most innocent of ways).

When Quidditch season came around, there was a lot of banter amongst them.

“We all know that I’m the best Seeker,” Cedric was saying, clearly joking.

Harry snorted. He wasn’t one to ever compliment himself, but since it was simply for a joke, he was fine with it. “Please. I got on the team as a first year. Clearly, I’m the best.”

“Really Harry? Catching the Snitch in your mouth makes you the best?”

Harry turned pink.

“Yeah, are you sure you aren’t just lucky?” Cedric asked, eyebrows raised.

Cho reached out, her fingers poking at his ribs.

He let out a squeak, hands uselessly batting at her hands.

“Your reflexes are a bit slow,” she said as though she was truly conducting some experiment.

“And you may be tiny,” Cedric began, arms easily wrapping around Harry’s middle, “but you aren’t very fast when you try to get away.”

Harry’s face was burning, as well as his ears and all the way down his neck too. He was basically blushing from head to toe at that point.

Cho squeezed his knee, watching the way his legs jerked, her expression struggling to remain playfully professional, but a smile twitched on her lips.

“Cho!” Harry managed to giggle out, squirming in Cedric’s arms.

“He can’t stay still but nothing he’s doing is actually helping him get away,” Cedric observed.

Cho nodded. “It’s pretty cute if you ask me.”

“Right?”

“Quiet!”

“What’s that, love?”

“Please stop!”

“Oh, alright.”

Cedric let him go, giving his sides one less squeeze before they stopped.

Harry shot them both glares which held absolutely no disdain, but when Cho pressed her lips to his temple, it melted away entirely.

“We’re all good Seekers, no need to fight about it,” she said.

Cedric nodded. “That’s pretty cheesy, Chang.”

“You’re cheesy, Diggory.”

Harry grinned.

The three of them made a perfect team.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
